The Vengeful Circle
by Wolf E. Urameshi
Summary: Very first Jackie Chan Adventures fanfic. A rewrite of what I originally had placed here; takes place 10 years after Shendu was frozen in a statue. A mysterious character releases him again, awakening Jackie's worst fears again!


**Jackie Chan Adventures: The Vengeful Circle**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2004-12-12**

**Finished: -**

**DISCLAIMER: All JCA characters and related elements are registered trademarks of their respective owners, so no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all other original characters in this story are mine and may not be used without permission.**

**NOTICE: Hello and Merry Christmas! As you can see, this is my first JCA fanfic... Well, sort of. I original published many years ago, but since it didn't quite turn out to be what I wanted, I stopped writing it and put it on hold until later, when I got more experience. And after about 2 or less years of placing this on hold, I can now continue, so I deleted the original one and rewrote the first chapter-which turned out to be the only one at that time. I decided to place this one in the future when Jackie finally had a chance of peace, away from any and all demons, when Jade is finally an obedient girl (Imagine that!), when Uncle doesn't have to do any more chants of magic, and... Oh, why should I spoil the element of surprise when you can just read!? Enjoy! Oh yeah, one more thing: I tried to 'mimic' Uncle's talking into writing as close as possible, so forgive me if it's a little off or inaccurate.**

**EPISODE ONE: RETURN OF EVIL**

**Uncle's Shop of Rare Finds**

It was just a completely normal day in San Francisco. A man completely in black with a red shirt entered a strange shop in a lonely street, looked around, and headed towards the counter, apparently looking for something. However...

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds! What can I do for you?" A young teenager clad in a yellow jacket, blue pants and charming black hair asked an older man dressed in a black jacket and red shirt, black jeans and boots as he only got closer to the girl, startled. He sighed in contentment once he realized who it was.

"...Jade? Just look at how time flies. You don't remember--"

Jade gasped once she recognized the man. "Oh, is that you, Captain Black!? My, it's been a long time! How have you been?" She changed her face to a confused one when she looked at his face. "What's with the mustache?"

"Well, let's say this is the product of years of solitude in Section 13. By the way, how's business?"

"Wonderful as usual: We're stealing business from that old coot from next door and tourists are taking a liking to antiques, and it's simply splendid! Oh yeah, would you like some tea?" Jade asked in an extremely polite accent as Captain Black wondered where had she gotten such an exquisite sense of manners. Somehow, Jade had changed a lot.

"Sure, that would be nice, I suppose: It's been a long time since I had any Chinese-style tea."

"Captain Black? It IS you!" Black turned to face the same man who saved Section 13 many times before: Jackie Chan, clad in his trademark blue sweater and pants, but only that he was wearing a mustache: Smaller than the Captain's, but still a mustache.

"Oh, Uncle Jackie! Look who came to visit!" She said excitedly as Jackie Chan came down the stairs that were at the side of the counter.

"Ah, Jackie, long time no see. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"I am glad to see you as well. How is Sec—OW!" Two fingers hit him on the head before he even was able to finish the sentence.

"Do not be so discourteous to customer! Treat him like one!" An old man demanded as Jackie just sighed annoyingly.

"I'll go check the tea, be right back!" Jade ran to the kitchen as Jackie and Uncle were annoyingly arguing.

"But Uncle, I AM treating him like one! You always treat me like that! You don't even recog—OW!" Jackie started to complain at the demand but only got a hit instead.

"_HAIIA!_ You must follow Jade's example and treat customers with courtesy! You are too caught up in archeology! Wake up to life!" Uncle demanded again, as expected. Captain Black just tittered at them, probably trying to hide the embarrassment. But once Uncle looked up to him... "_HATCHA!_ NO MORE MAGIIC! Uncle Retired, Uncle do no more Chi Spells unless emergency!"

"Don't worry, Uncle, I'm not here for that, everything is fine now."

"Okay, tea's ready!" Jade's voice shouted as she ran from the kitchen and into the front area of the store.

"See? Jade a very bright woman, but YOU need a lesson in, _HAIIA_, manners!" All eyes in the room turned to Jade, who just laughed to herself, showing her bright teeth as she always did.

Later, in the living room, everyone was enjoying a tasty cup of Chinese tea, talking about past times and how many things had changed. "So, Jade, how's your schooling?"

"Simply amazing! But I think college is asking for too much. I mean, man, PLEASE give me a break!"

"Sounds hard, but maybe you're just too picky with it." The captain remarked when he thought about how college was right. "By the way, are we missing someone?"

"Yeah, it's Tohru, he's looking after his mum but he'll be back in several days flat!" Jade explained as Jackie sighed. "And he's becoming an excellent Chi Wizard like Uncle!"

"Her family is very proud of her and her level of intelligence; she has really matured into a young woman..." Jackie reminisced of her in past years when he said. But suddenly...

"Eaaagh!" Uncle shivered when he sensed something wrong: It was the same feeling from past years, from whenever they went off in some fantastical adventure.

"Uncle, what is the matter?" Jackie asked, fearing the worst.

"U-Uncle is g-getting the w-w-willies..." Uncle replied in total fear and despair.

**MEANWHILE AT SECTION 13...**

"**WARNING: LEVEL ONE INTRUSION AT SECTION 13. LEVEL ONE INTRUSION AT SECTION 13. ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE REPORT TO THE VAULT AT ONCE. SECURE ALL EXITS AND DO NOT LET THE INTRUDER ESCAPE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."**

"Too easy, but now comes the tricky, demonic part!" A mysterious person dressed in a ninja garment said as it quickly knocked out all of the soldiers of Section 13. It was making its way through the underground base, evading every attack he saw, defeating anyone in its way, until it made its way to the treasury, where all of the nation's most treasured possessions were stored. "Hm, so this is the Vault. Too bad they can't catch up with me now!" The person then joined his hands in a cul-de-sac Chinese chanting formation and started to whisper Chinese invocations that only melted the lock on the door and opened it.

He entered there and admired all sorts of riches and mythical artifacts in it, but he wasn't really expecting to take it. He was only interested in thirteen mythical items. Items of particular interest to him. "I don't care about any of this. I need THOSE items!" He walked over to what seemed to be some sort of small tower that encapsulated twelve talismans. "Hm, these are the things that I need." He picked them up: Rooster, rat, tiger, ox, dog, pig, sheep, monkey, rabbit, horse, snake and lastly dragon. He put them all in a bag and looked around for something else. "There's one last thing I--"

"**Who goes there...?"**

"Huh?" The ninja looked around, and saw a huge shield-like artifact that interested him. "Ah-ha! You must be Shendu, are you not?"

"**And what if I am...?"**

"You'll come with me."

"**Why should I go with the likes of you, human?"**

"Hm, someone's done his studies!"

"**Why do you need me?"**

"Well, let's say I require of your services."

"**What knowledge do you have of magic?"**

"More than enough to take you with me!"

"**Hmm... You must be planning to destroy this pathetic world..."**

"Why would I? Blame them for polluting it!"

"**Is there a catch...?"** Now the mysterious voice sounded more tempting than before.

"Nope, not exactly. Why the stupid question?"

"**Because I have no interest in accompanying you."**

"What if I gave you all of the talismans and released those demon wannabes from Demon World? Surely you'd do anything for me, since I freed you."

"**Oh?"**

"Look, do you accept my offer or not?"

"**Gladly, I have some vermin to destroy..."**

"Hm, very well then, but you better live up to your end of the bargain! If you don't, you can be sure you'll only see this place again!"

"**Very well!"**

The ninja then approached the jail where the dragon was being held, and chanted the same words it used to open the Vault. He melted the bars and approached the shield. "Hm, here you go..." He placed all twelve talismans on each of the slots of the shield, being careful not to be mistaken, until he placed the final talisman and stepped back. A dark light emanated from it, and right from it, a green, gigantic dragon arose, covering the whole room with light.

"**I AM... REBORN!"** Shendu called out as he roared his not-so-majestic grace across the base. But the ninja, however, was clever enough to take out a piece of paper scribbled with Chinese letters and placed it on Shendu's chest, almost paralyzing him. "What is this!? Why can I not move!?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let you loose like that?" The ninja asked, and this time they were staring at each other. "I created those paper talismans with the sole purpose of paralyzing you and making you submit to only what I say! Now, my first order for you is, get me out of here! **NOW!**" The ninja ordered as Shendu refused.

"I refuse to follow some insignificant human's orders!" He complained, but instead was shocked by the talismans.

"Oh well, have fun being shocked then..."

"**ALL RIGHT!**"Shendu sighed in relief when the shocking was over. "You will see that I will have my revenge!"

"Just get me out." And with that, the ninja climbed onto the neck of the dragon, right where he stood when some soldiers appeared. "So long, bozos! Ha ha ha!" The ninja shouted as the dragon floated away with him into the unknown.

"T-The willies? Oh, no, not now! NOT WHEN EVERYTHING WAS GOING ALONG SO WELL!" Jackie exclaimed in total fear: He didn't want to fight demons again, he wanted it all to stop.

Suddenly, Captain Black's cell phone rang then. "Excuse me..." He took the call and was expecting the same thing as Uncle. "Black here... What!? Someone broke into the Vault? What did they take? W-What do you mean, just one!? Wha--" He heard everything else, and frowned. "Alright, be right there."

"...It's happening again." Jade said slowly, knowing it wasn't good.

"Someone broke into the Vault: It's taken the Talismans and Shendu."

"**AIIIYA!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!"**

**So, who is this ninja in the story? What are his or her intentions? Find out in the next episode-and don't worry, I'll try to update more!**


End file.
